Get Off Your High Horse
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Tuż przed ślubem Joffreya wychodzi na jaw, że dzieci Cersei pochodzą z kazirodczego związku z Jaimem. Joffrey zostaje obalony i porwany przez ludzi Boltona. Trafem losu statek rozbija się u wybrzeży wyspy Skagos, i Joffrey jest jednym z nielicznych, którzy ocaleli. Teraz będzie musiał się nauczyć szacunku do innych oraz tego, jak przeżyć między realnymi potworami. Joffrey/OC/Sigorn
1. Król obalony

**Rozdział pierwszy: Król obalony**

Joffrey nigdy nie sądził, że coś takiego może go spotkać.

Kilkanaście dni przed jego ślubem z lady Margaery Tyrell doszło do czegoś, czego nie spodziewał się chyba nikt – dotychczas przegrywający batalię o władzę Stannis Baratheon znalazł dostatecznie dużo świadków, którzy mogli potwierdzić jego podejrzenia; że Cersei spłodziła trójkę swoich dzieci nie z Robertem Baratheonem, ale ze swoim bratem bliźniakiem, Jaimem.

Tego samego dnia, w którym owe wieści dotarły do Królewskiej Przystani, rozpoczęły się bunty i rozboje w całym mieście. Stannis nie zdążył jeszcze wyruszyć ze swoimi ludźmi ze Smoczej Skały, aby oficjalnie podważyć sukcesję Joffreya, jak również i małego Tommena, a w całej stolicy już roiło się od ludzi pragnących ukrócić żywota obu chłopców.

Joffrey niedawno obchodził piętnasty rok swego imienia, a Tommen jedenasty. Obydwaj w oczach westeroskiego prawa byli jeszcze dziećmi, niegotowymi do samodzielnego sprawowania władzy. To nie wydawało się jednak przeszkadzać rozwścieczonej tłuszczy, która od okrągłych trzech dni usiłowała dostać się do wnętrza Czerwonej Twierdzy, i zabić chłopców własnymi rękami.

W jednej chwili stracili sojuszników nie tylko wśród pospólstwa. Gdyby nie Złote Płaszcze lorda Tywina Lannistera, Joffrey jak nic zginąłby już pierwszego dnia po dotarciu owych wiadomości do stolicy Westeros.

Mimo tego młody król nadal nie był bezpieczny. Joffrey przekonał się o tym na własnej skórze, gdy na niespełna tydzień przed rozpoczęciem się nowego roku trafił on w zamku na ośmiu rosłych mężczyzn, którzy jakimś cudem przedostali się przez ochronę zorganizowaną przez Cersei i Tywina.

Nie byli to jednak ludzie Stannisa. Joffrey dowiedział się tego na długo po tym, jak go porwali. Chłopak długo wrzeszczał i wierzgał wszystkimi czterema kończynami, próbując się od nich uwolnić, podczas gdy oni pospiesznym krokiem ciągnęli go pomiędzy kolejnymi ukrytymi przejściami w stronę wyjścia na wybrzeże.

To byli ludzie Roose'a Boltona – tego samego człowieka, który jeszcze przed paroma dniami wsparł sprawę Tywina Lannistera, i pomógł w zamordowaniu Robba Starka, jego matki Catelyn, a także w zaszlachtowaniu praktycznie całej armii Północy.

- Wiecie, kim jestem?! – wrzasnął Joffrey, gdy ludziom lorda Boltona udało się go wreszcie dowlec na skaliste wybrzeże, i załadować na pokład małego, szybkiego statku. – Wiecie, jaka grozi wam za to kara?! Jestem królem Westeros!

- Byłeś królem Westeros, dzieciaku. – poprawił go jeden z mężczyzn, uśmiechając się krzywo. – Stannis Baratheon już wypłynął w stronę Królewskiej Przystani. A cała ludność stolicy Siedmiu Królestw już zdołała cię obalić jako swojego króla. Będziesz miał szczęście, jeśli do końca tego roku nie zabiją twojego młodszego brata.

- Moja matka się o tym dowie! Zabiją was, tak samo jak zabiją tego waszego cholernego lorda za zdradę jedynego słusznego króla! – w tej samej chwili Joffrey otrzymał silny cios w policzek, wymierzony przez innego mężczyznę. Chłopiec upadł na twardą powierzchnię pokładu, czując w ustach metaliczny posmak krwi.

- Twoja matka również wkrótce zginie. – powiedział drugi mężczyzna, związując jednocześnie chłopcu ręce za plecami. – Cała twoja pieprzona rodzina zakosztuje gorzkiego smaku śmierci już wkrótce. A gdy to się stanie, Stannis Baratheon zasiądzie na tronie jako prawowity król, i zniszczy cały ten wasz chory ród Lannisterów w zarodku.

Joffrey krzyczał jeszcze długo, podczas gdy statek Boltona odbił od brzegu. Nikt nie przybył mu na pomoc – ludzie Boltona powiedzieli mu potem, gdy Królewska Przystań była już tylko małym punktem na granicy z horyzontem, że nikt nie przyszedłby mu na pomoc, nawet gdyby chciał. Lord Bolton zaplanował wszystko dokładnie, i w czasie, gdy Joffrey miał być porwany, w środku Czerwonej Twierdzy doszło do buntu ludzi Mace'a Tyrella, którego do tego sprowokowali szpiedzy samego Boltona.

Dlaczego jednak Roose Bolton chciał Joffreya żywego, tego nie wiedzieli nawet sami jego ludzie. Mieli jedynie przykazane porwać chłopaka, i przetransportować go do Dreadfort najszybciej, jak to możliwe.

Joffrey przywitał zatem trzechsetny rok związany, na pokładzie statku wroga, płynąc do okrutnego, wyzutego z niemalże wszystkich emocji lorda Boltona. Nawet tak zarozumiały i pewny siebie dzieciak jak Joffrey doszedł w końcu do wniosku, że jego dni są policzone. Może i nie zginął w zamachu na swoje życie, ale z pewnością zginie z ręki Roose'a Boltona.

Dziesiątego dnia żeglugi zerwał się nagle potężny sztorm. Statek Boltona zdążył minąć już Wdowią Strażnicę, i wkrótce miał dopłynąć do ujścia rzeki, przy której, kilkadziesiąt mil w głąb lądu, leżało Dreadfort.

Kapitan statku robił co mógł, aby pokonać żywioł natury. Chciał dobić do brzegu, i resztę drogi do Dreadfort przejść na piechotę. Nie udało mu się to jednak; gdy sztorm rozpętał się na dobre, pierwsza potężna fala wzburzonego morza zmyła go z pokładu, razem z jego zastępcą.

Joffrey przez cały ten czas był przywiązany do masztu. Niejednokrotnie przeklinał i bogów, i ludzi, gdy każda następna fala oblewała go od stóp do głów, na krótką chwilę odbierając mu zdolność oddychania.

Po pierwszej fali, jaka zalała pokład, Joffrey nawet się cieszył. Dwóch ludzi Boltona pochłonęło rozwścieczone morze, i Joffrey przez krótką chwilę był pewien, że to bogowie postanowili go uratować, i zesłali ten sztorm na pohybel jego porywaczom. Gdy jednak kolejne fale omal nie porwały jego samego, Joffrey zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że jak nic zginie tutaj, jeśli pogoda szybko nie ulegnie zmianie.

Nikt nie przejmował się Joffreyem – wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci tym, aby dopłynąć do brzegu, lub przynajmniej do jakiejś płycizny, gdzie ryzyko zatopienia statku nie byłoby takie wysokie.

Na nic jednak zdały się ich próby i starania. Potężny wiatr spychał statek na północny wschód, coraz dalej od lądu. Marynarze i ludzie Boltona krzyczeli między sobą, wymieniając się rozkazami, bluzgami, i czym tylko jeszcze się dało.

Joffrey przestał już marzyć o tym, że uda mu się to przeżyć. Gdy nadeszła następna fala, jeszcze większa od poprzednich, zamknął tylko powieki, modląc się do Siedmiu o to, aby śmierć nie była przynajmniej tak bolesna.

Spieniona przez wiatr fala zalała pokład z niespotykaną siłą, zmywając z pokładu ponad połowę ludzi. Joffrey Baratheon zdołał tylko krzyknąć, nim wezbrana woda nie uderzyła prosto w niego, i nie odebrała mu tchu.

A dalej…dalej nie było już nic. Tylko przejmujące zimno. I mrok.

Joffrey obudził się gwałtownie. Z podobną gwałtownością wciągnął chłodne, rześkie powietrze, siadając prosto jak struna na piaszczystej plaży.

Chłopiec rozejrzał się szybko dookoła. Tuż przy brzegu, na płyciźnie, znajdowały się fragmenty statku, na którym mieli dopłynąć do Dreadfort, do zdradzieckiego lorda Boltona. Niedaleko niego z kolei, na tej samej plaży, leżało kilkanaście ciał. Po chwili obserwacji Joffrey zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że niektórzy z nich wciąż żyją. Czterech z nich było już przytomnych, a trzech innych już się przebudzało. Pozostali mężczyźni wydawali się być martwi.

Siedmiu to i tak jednak spora liczba. Joffrey był przeciwko nim sam, i był tak samo jak oni przemoczony i przemarznięty. Mimo to Joffrey zdecydował, że zaryzykuje, i spróbuje im uciec. Nie wiedział co prawda, gdzie jest, ale z drugiej strony był przecież na stałym lądzie – co zatem złego mogło mu się stać? Gdy jednak chłopak spróbował ucieczki, najbliżej znajdujący się niego mężczyzna dobiegł do niego w kilku krokach, po czym powalił go bez słowa na ziemię.

Joffrey zaczął wierzgać nogami, próbując się uwolnić z uścisku mężczyzny. Ten jednak wciąż go nie puszczał.

- Na Siedmiu… – powiedział nagle przerażonym głosem jeden z mężczyzn, podnosząc się chwiejnie. – Czy…czy wy widzicie, to co ja? Czy wy widzicie, gdzie się znaleźliśmy?

Po jego słowach zapadła głucha cisza. Wszyscy zaczęli się rozglądać dookoła, przyglądając się uważnie temu, co ich otaczało.

Wreszcie jeden z nich odważył się odezwać.

- Bogowie…zmiłujcie się. – wyszeptał jeden z ocalałych, trzymając Joffreya w żelaznym uścisku. Gdy chłopiec kopnął go po raz kolejny, ten bez zbędnych ceregieli rzucił nim o piaszczyste podłoże. – Uspokój się, chłopcze! Jeśli chcesz dożyć jutra, uspokój się!

- Bo co mi niby zrobisz? Zabijesz mnie? – Joffrey roześmiał się krótko. Zamilkł jednak, gdy zobaczył blade, przerażone twarze swoich porywaczy.

- Nie my. – odpowiedział po długiej chwili przytłaczającej ciszy mężczyzna. Przez cały czas mówił nerwowym półszeptem, jakby bał się, że jego głos obudzi jakąś bestię śpiącą w tym dzikim gąszczu lasu. – Oni.

- Jacy „oni"? – spytał się Joffrey.

Mężczyzna przełknął ciężką gulę, jaka stanęła mu w gardle.

- Mieszkańcy tej wyspy. – mężczyzna obrócił się w końcu do Joffreya, i młody, obalony król mógł zobaczyć w jego oczach czyste przerażenie. – Rozbiliśmy na Skagos.

- Skagos? – Joffrey nie wydawał się być przejęty tym faktem. – I co z tego? – mężczyźni, gdy go usłyszeli, spojrzeli się na niego jak na obłąkanego.

- To jest wyspa okrutnych kanibali. – wyszeptał mężczyzna, zniżając swoją twarz do poziomu twarzy Joffreya. Chłopak chciał odsunąć się w bok, z dala od niego, ale mężczyzna mu na to nie pozwolił. – Każdego obcego traktują tu jak potencjalnego wroga. Jeśli nas znajdą…zabiją nas. Wszystkich. Ciebie też. Ich nie interesuje, czy jesteś królem, czy prostaczkiem. Ludzie ze Skagos to barbarzyńcy, gorsi nawet od dzikich. – mężczyzna chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale przerwał wpół słowa. W tej samej chwili bowiem w lasu wyłoniła się grupa ponad dwudziestu ludzi. Byli ubrani w zwierzęce skóry, a ich ciała pokrywały malowidła w kolorach brązowym i bladozielonym.

Widząc ich, jeden z ocalałych mężczyzn z krzykiem rzucił się do ucieczki. Nie biegł jednak długo – zaraz po tym, jak zaczął uciekać, jeden z nowo przybyłych rzucił w niego oszczepem z kamiennym grotem. Oszczep przebił cienką kolczugę, i wyszedł drugą stroną.

Joffrey wreszcie zdołał się wyrwać mężczyźnie, który zamarł teraz z przerażenia. Blondwłosy młodzieniec rzucił się do przodu, po czym podczołgał się do mieszkańców wyspy.

- Proszę, ocalcie mnie! – zawołał Joffrey, uśmiechając się szeroko, i kompletnie ignorując krzyki ludzi za sobą. – Jestem królem Westeros! Jestem waszym królem! Jeśli mi pomożecie, żadna nagroda was nie ominie! – jego uśmiech zrzedł jednak, gdy zobaczył, jak jeden z tubylców podnosi do góry swój topór. Joffrey gwałtownie zaczął się odczołgiwać do tyłu, lecz wiele mu to nie dało; wymalowany wojennymi barwami mężczyzna złapał go, po czym uderzył go w głowę tępym końcem topora.

Joffrey mógł tylko krzyknąć, nim ciemność nie pogrążyła jego jaźni po raz kolejny.

* * *

**Pierwszy rozdział zatem za nami :) Od razu z góry uprzedzam wszelkie pytania i ewentualne nieścisłości: na potrzeby tego fanfiction postarzyłam Joffreya (i zatem jednocześnie jego młodsze rodzeństwo) o jakieś półtora roku, góra dwa lata.**

**Dodatkowa adnotacja: na moim kanale YouTube (MichelleCassidy) można obejrzeć zwiastun/trybut do tegoż fanfika. Link do mojego kanału znajduje się na moim profilu.**


	2. Driftwood Hall

**Rozdział drugi: Driftwood Hall**

- Hej…hej, ty! Wstawaj! – Joffrey poczuł kopnięcie z prawej strony jego torsu. Chłopak jęknął cicho, ale posłusznie otworzył oczy.

Wokół niego stało kilkunastu ludzi ze Skagos. Byli to zapewne ci sami, którzy wtedy pojawili się na plaży, i którzy ich zaatakowali. Joffrey zastanawiał się, czy zaraz go zabiją, czy może żył dlatego, bo powiedział im, że jest królem Westeros.

Joffrey popatrzył się na każdą z otaczających go twarzy. Większość mężczyzn była ciemnowłosa, ale kilku z nich miało jasne włosy w kolorze albo blond, albo rudym. Najbliżej Joffreya stało dwóch jasnowłosych mężczyzn – jeden rosły i dobrze zbudowany, mający około trzydzieści pięć lat, o blond włosach, niebieskich oczach i zaciętym wyrazie twarzy, i drugi, nieco do niego podobny, o jasnych brąz włosach i takich samych jak pierwszy niebieskich oczach. Ten drugi był znacznie niższy od pierwszego, i także znacznie młodszy. Joffrey nie dawał mu więcej lat, niż on sam miał.

Wysoki, jasnowłosy mężczyzna skinął na owego niskiego chłopca, po czym wskazał na coś znajdującego się po ich prawej stronie.

- Idź po swoją siostrę. – powiedział mężczyzna, nie spuszczając wzroku z Joffreya. – Zaraz się przekonamy, czy dzieciak mówi prawdę, i czy naprawdę jest królem.

- Mówię prawdę! – krzyknął natychmiast Joffrey, lecz szybko uciszono go jednym uderzeniem tępego końca włóczni. – Gdy moja matka dowie się o tym wszystkim, zawiśniecie! Wszyscy! – kolejne mocne pchnięcie drewnem, i Joffrey krzyknął głośno.

- Nie jesteś w Królewskiej Przystani, chłopcze. – powiedział wysoki, jasnowłosy mężczyzna; lider tej bandy, jak Joffrey podejrzewał. – Jesteś na Skagos. A tutaj panujemy my, a nie wy, słabi ludzie o kiesach pełnych złota i umysłach zniszczonych przez własne ego i wygodę, jaką się otaczacie. Nikt cię tu nie uratuje, chłopczyku. Jesteś zdany na naszą łaskę i niełaskę. – Joffrey dopiero teraz zauważył, że mężczyzna, mimo iż porozumiewał w języku powszechnym, mówił z silnym akcentem, którego Joffrey nie mógł do niczego porównać. Nigdy nie przykładał się do nauki o innych, mniej ważnych od swojego rodach, dlatego też nie wiedział praktycznie nic o Skagos, poza tym, że była to wyspa daleko na Północy.

W tej samej chwili niski chłopiec wrócił, prowadząc ze sobą dość wysoką, szczupłą jasną blondynkę o jasnej cerze i niebieskich oczach jak u swojego brata, i zapewne ojca.

Joffrey przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Jej twarz wyglądała jak typowa twarz mieszkanki środkowego Westeros; owalna twarz z delikatnymi rysami, małym, prostym nosem, pełnymi, ale nie dużymi ustami, i nie za dużymi oczami w kolorze nieba. Ubrana była bardzo prosto; długa do ziemi brązowa suknia z długimi rękawami. Jej włosy sięgały jej aż do bioder, i były związane w dwa warkocze – zwykły i kłos. Zwykły warkocz był grubszy, i okalał jej głowę wokół niczym wianek. Drugi, mniejszy, opadał jej przez prawe ramię praktycznie do linii bioder, i był przewiązany u dołu czerwoną wstążką.

- Alexia. – wysoki mężczyzna zwrócił się do dziewczyny. Stała ona u jego boku, i jej wzrok przechodził to na jej ojca, to na Joffreya. Więcej uwagi zdawała się jednak poświęcać temu drugiemu. – Dowiedz się, czy on mówi prawdę, czy też kłamie.

- A co mówi? – głos Alexii był dziewczęcy, ale nie łagodny. Ton głosu dziewczyny był pewny i silny, i Joffrey przez chwilę pomyślał, że być może to ona jest liderką, a nie ten wysoki mężczyzna. Dziewczyna roztaczała wokół siebie aurę mocy, jaką Joffrey widział tylko u jednej osoby; u swojego dziadka, Tywina Lannistera.

- Twierdzi, że jest królem Westeros. – ku zaskoczeniu Joffreya, dziewczyna tylko parsknęła śmiechem.

- Coś nie przypomina mi opasłego, wysokiego jak dąb króla Roberta. – powiedziała Alexia, przyglądając się Joffreyowi z rozbawieniem. – I z tego co pamiętam, Robert ma kruczoczarne włosy i niebieskie oczy. A ten tutaj to jakieś niskie, blondwłose chucherko o zielonych oczach.

- Jestem jego synem! – niemalże wrzasnął Joffrey, wiercąc się niemiłosiernie w więzach. – Nazywam się Joffrey Baratheon, pierwszy tego imienia. Mój ojciec, Robert Baratheon, pierwszy tego imienia, zmarł w wyniku odniesionej na polowaniu rany zgoła ponad rok temu. Od tamtej pory to ja jestem królem Westeros. – Alexia nie uśmiechała się już. Dziewczyna zaczęła mu się dokładnie przyglądać, aby po chwili podejść do niego, i jak gdyby nigdy nic usiąść naprzeciwko niego, i utkwić swoje błękitne oczy w jego zielonych.

Joffrey nie mógł długo znieść jej spojrzenia. Wydawało mu się, że wwierca się ono w jego ciało, przeszywa go na wskroś, i dokopuje się do samej jego duszy. Gdy jednak Joffrey chciał odwrócić głowę w bok, Alexia ujęła jedną dłonią jego podbródek, po czym pewnym ruchem przesunęła jego twarz z powrotem w swoją stronę.

- Chyba nie kłamie. – powiedziała wreszcie dziewczyna, puszczając go. – Ale wyczuwam w nim wiele zła i zepsucia. – dziewczyna usiadła nagle jeszcze bliżej niego, i dokładnie mu się przyjrzała. – Będziemy mieli z nim sporo problemów.

- To też wyczułaś? – spytał się młody chłopak.

Alexia przymknęła swoje powieki, i westchnęła ciężko.

- Nie, Torren. – powiedziała Alexia, odwracając się nieznacznie w stronę swojego młodszego brata. – Każdy głupi to dostrzeże. – Alexia ponownie odwróciła się w stronę Joffreya. Jej niebieskie oczy nosiły w sobie ten sam chłód, jaki Joffrey dostrzegł w oczach wysokiego, jasnowłosego mężczyzny. – Zapewne od małego wychowywał się w luksusach, i nigdy nie zaznał głodu ani ubóstwa.

- Nic o mnie nie wiesz. – syknął Joffrey, próbując się bronić przed słowami dziewczyny. Szybko jednak spotkał się z jej kontratakiem.

jej szczupła dłoń powędrowała z zaskakującą szybkością do jego szyi, i zacisnęła się na niej. Joffrey momentalnie poczuł, że zaczyna się dusić. Mógł tylko otwierać i zamykać usta w niemym okrzyku pomocy.

- Fakt, że jesteś królem, nic nie zmienia. – dotychczas słodki ton głosu Alexii przeistoczył się w zimny i hardy. Oczy dziewczyny ciskały błyskawice, i Joffrey w jednej chwili poczuł się, jakby jego dusza została z niego wyssana.

To nie byli banici, których dałoby się przekupić obietnicą złota, tytułów i ziemi. To nie byli ludzie wroga, którzy wzięliby go tylko na zakładnika, aby wygrać wojnę. To byli bezlitośni, okrutni kanibale ze Skagos, których Joffrey powinien się bać.

Torren, owy młody chłopiec, roześmiał się nagle donośnie.

- Alexia, odpuść mu, bo jeszcze gotów zeszczeć się nam tu w majtki ze strachu przed tobą. – Alexia uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, ale puściła Joffreya. Od razu wziął on głęboki, nierówny wdech, czując przepływające przez gardło w stronę płuc chłodne, orzeźwiające powietrze.

- Powinniśmy go zabrać do Driftwood Hall. – powiedział nagle wysoki mężczyzna; zapewne ojciec owej dwójki, jak sądził Joffrey. Młody obalony król, na wpół jeszcze zamroczony, ledwie zdążył wyłapać słowa ich konwersacji. W uszach nieprzyjemnie mu dźwięczało, a do tego po tym całym podduszeniu czuł się tak, jakby jego gardło zamieniło się w suchą, gorącą pustynię. Nie marzył teraz o niczym innym, jak o choćby odrobinie wody. – Jego i tych paru innych, co przeżyli. – nikt nie zaprotestował, więc Joffrey po chwili został brutalnie podniesiony do góry. Młodzieniec protestował, ale równie dobrze mógłby się wydzierać o pomoc – i tak nic by mu to nie dało.

Tubylcy poprowadzili Joffreya dróżkami pomiędzy wysokimi drzewami. Chłopak niejednokrotnie potknął się o wystający korzeń czy leżący na drodze kamień. Za każdym razem przeklinał niemiłosiernie, jednak nie zwolniło to chodu prowadzących go ludzi.

Po jakimś czasie drzewa przerzedziły się, i Joffrey ku swojemu przerażeniu zobaczył wysokie na dziewięć, dziesięć stóp drewniane pale, stojąc przy poszerzającej się powoli drodze. Na nich wbici byli ludzie. Większość z nich stanowili dorośli mężczyźni, jednak parę razy Joffrey minął wbitą na pal kobietę lub nastoletnie dziecko. Wszyscy ci ludzie, bez wyjątku, krzyczeli i jęczeli. Niektórzy tylko, ci dogorywający, słabo tylko pojękiwali, zbyt słabi, aby wydawać już z siebie jakiekolwiek dźwięki.

Dalej krajobraz wcale się nie poprawił. Najpierw Joffrey zobaczył coś na wzór wysokiej, drewnianej palisady, a potem przeszedł pod czymś na wzór drewnianych wrót, i znalazł się w mniejszej wiosce.

To na pewno nie było Driftwood Hall – nie, to musiała być na pewno wioska podmiejska. Driftwood Hall musiało być miastem na wzgórzu, tym, gdzie na samej górze Joffrey dostrzegł słabą, zakrytą przez poranną mgłę coś przypominającego kamienny zamek.

W owej wiosce również nie było zbyt pięknie. Tłoczący się tu mieszkańcy obdzierali ze skóry truchła tych, którzy już wyzionęli swego ducha na palu, i nie byli już potrzebni do niczego innego poza pożywieniem. Byli tu też jednak wciąż żywi jeńcy, ci, których tubylcy na żywca obdzierali ze skóry. Ci wrzeszczeli jeszcze głośniej niż ci wbici na pale. Ich krzyki przeszyły Joffreya na wskroś, i mało brakowało, a chłopiec nie potknąłby się o swoje dygocące ze strachu i przerażenia nogi.

Jeden z mężczyzn popchnął go, aby szedł szybciej. Joffrey chciał się mu odszczeknąć, ale szybko się powstrzymał. W tym miejscu musiał się pilnować – nawet on miał tego świadomość. Istniała bowiem nikła szansa, że go nie zabiją. Może wezmą pod uwagę fakt, że był królem Westeros.

No właśnie…był. Nie „jest" – był; czas przeszły. Na całe szczęście, ci ludzie nie kontaktowali się ze światem zewnętrznym. Nie wiedzieli przecież nawet, że Robert Baratheon nie żyje już od prawie roku. Joffrey mógł zatem nadal udawać króla Westeros, i być może wyjść z tego wszystkiego obronną ręką.

O ile oczywiście ta blondyna go nie rozpracuje.

Joffrey musiał uważać na tą Alexię. Wyglądała niewinnie, ale było w niej coś mrocznego – coś niepokojąco mrocznego. Joffrey nadal nie był pewien, jak wielkimi potworami są ludzie ze Skagos. Na chwilę obecną widział jedynie kilka tortur, jakie stosują na swoich jeńcach, i widział, że najprawdopodobniej są kanibalami. Nic poza tym jednak o nich nie wiedział.

Musiał się jednak czegoś o nich dowiedzieć – kto był ich liderem, komu powinien się przymilać, i kto zadecyduje o jego przyszłości. Doszedł bowiem do owego kamiennego zamku, i szybko uświadomił, że ci ludzie to nie zwykłe dzikusy.

Ten zamek był dwukrotnie większy od Winterfell – o ile w ogóle to było możliwe.

Joffrey będzie musiał się bardzo postarać, jeśli chce jeszcze trochę pożyć na tym świecie.


	3. Proba odwagi

**Rozdział trzeci: Próba odwagi**

Poza Joffreyem przeżyło jeszcze czterech innych ludzi. Wszyscy siedzieli teraz przy kamiennym murze, w ciężkich okowach, i przyglądali się nieufnie Joffreyowi, który właśnie został wprowadzony na dziedziniec zamkowy.

Joffrey tymczasem został rzucony brutalnie na bruk. Krzywiąc się z bólu, Joffrey usiadł pewniej na ziemi, tylko po to, aby spotkać parę błękitnych oczu, takich samych jak oczy Alexii.

Te oczy nie należały jednak do dziewczyny. Nie…te, które teraz spotkał przed sobą, należały do innej kobiety. Ta, która przed nim przykucnęła, miała jeszcze jaśniejszą cerę od Alexii, i miała kruczoczarne włosy. Wydawała się być też o co najmniej kilka lat starsza od blondynki, którą Joffrey wcześniej spotkał.

- To on? – spytała się kobieta, spoglądając w bok. Joffrey dopiero teraz zauważył, że Alexia także tu była – stała niedaleko czarnowłosej kobiety, i przyglądała się Joffreyowi z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

Alexia przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy, ani na chwilę nie odrywając swojego spojrzenia od Joffreya. Nie wyglądała jednak raczej na zainteresowaną nim – wyglądała bardziej jak osoba, która pilnuje go, aby nie popełnił jakiejś oczywistej głupoty.

Ciemnowłosa kobieta tymczasem odwróciła się z powrotem do Joffreya. Tak jak wcześniej Alexia, tak i teraz ta kobieta dokładnie przestudiowała go swoimi jasnymi, niosącymi ze sobą głównie chłód oczami.

- Tak…wyraźnie czuję w nim królewską krew. – powiedziała w końcu kobieta, wstając. Zmierzyła z góry Joffreya swoim chłodnym spojrzeniem, nim nie odwróciła się do Alexii i jej ojca, który właśnie do nich dołączył. – Harald…zrobisz z nim, co uznasz za słuszne. Ja bym go jednak oszczędziła, przynajmniej na razie. Jeszcze może być użyteczny.

- Do czego? Do jęczenia i narzekania? – Harald, owy wysoki blondwłosy mężczyzna, roześmiał się głośno. – Ten gówniarz nie zna prawdziwego życia. Sześcioletnia córka mojego młodszego brata wie więcej o życiu niż ten knypek.

- Co nie oznacza, że mało wie. – odezwała się nagle Alexia. Na jej ustach wykwitł tajemniczy, niepokojący uśmiech, który zmroził krew w żyłach Joffreya.

_Albo zaraz mnie zabije, albo ma wobec mnie jakieś specyficzne plany,_ pomyślał Joffrey, przyglądając się z rosnącym niepokojem Alexii.

Harald odwrócił się do swojej córki, i zmierzył ją uważnym spojrzeniem.

- Co masz przez to na myśli, córko? – teraz Joffrey miał już stuprocentową pewność, że dziewczyna i chłopiec byli dziećmi tego mężczyzny. Pozostawała tylko sprawa tożsamości czarnowłosej kobiety. Chociaż, patrząc się na jej oczy i na oczy Alexii, Joffrey nie miał żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że ta młodo wyglądająca kobieta jakimś cudem musiała być matką dziewczyny.

- On musi znać wiele historii. – powiedziała Alexia, spoglądając na Joffreya ze swego rodzaju rozbawieniem. Joffrey milczał, czekając, aż dziewczyna skończy swoją myśl. – A my jesteśmy od dziesięcioleci odcięci od reszty świata. Dobrze by było mieć sensownego bajarza. On może się nadać.

- Po moim trupie! – wrzasnął Joffrey, nim w ogóle pomyślał, co mówi. Milczenie, jakie go powitało, uświadomiło go okrutnie, jaką głupotę właśnie palnął.

Gdy Joffrey już był pewien, że zaraz zginie za swój niewyparzony język, Alexia się uśmiechnęła.

- Do bycia bajarzem dodałabym jeszcze bycie moim uczniem. – powiedziała Alexia, nie przestając się uśmiechać. – Przyda mu się trochę dyscypliny i sensownego sprowadzenia do poziomu.

Torren zaśmiał się krótko i głośno.

- Miękniesz, siostrzyczko. – powiedział chłopiec, rzucając Joffreyowi pogardliwe spojrzenie. – Ten Południak zdechnie tu, nim zacznie się zima. Gwarantuję to wam. Nie wytrzyma w naszych warunkach. Stawiam, że w przeciągu miesiąca albo odmrozi sobie dupę na naszych skałach, albo któraś z naszych bab go ukatrupi, gdy ten powie do którejś z nich coś niestosownego. – wszyscy wokół roześmieli się. Wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Alexii i ciemnowłosej kobiety.

- Możliwe. – przyznała po dłuższej chwili kobieta, nie spuszczając wzroku z Joffreya. – Ale jeśli Alexia pragnie go zatrzymać, niech tak zrobi. Jeśli chłopiec okaże się bezużyteczny, Alexia z pewnością sama się go pozbędzie. – uśmiech, jaki zakwitł na twarzach obu kobiet utwierdził Joffreya w przekonaniu, że to nie był żart. Alexia naprawdę mogła go zabić, jeśli okazałby się dla niej nieprzydatny.

- Zabierzcie tych kmiotów do lochów. – rozkazał nagle blondwłosy mężczyzna, wskazując na ocalałych ludzi lorda Boltona. – Przepytamy ich później. Z chęcią dowiem się, dlaczego ośmielili się porwać naszego rzekomego króla Westeros. – kolejna salwa śmiechu. Nikt z tu zebranych nie chciał w pełni uwierzyć w to, że Joffrey faktycznie jest nowym władcą Siedmiu Królestw.

Joffrey mógł ich przekonywać o tym dniami i tygodniami – nikt z nich mu nie uwierzy, dopóki któryś z tych zdradzieckich psów Boltona się nie wygada. Joffrey jednocześnie liczył na to, ale i tegoż samego się obawiał. Ci ludzie wiedzieli bowiem, że był bękartem – synem własnego wuja, zrodzonym z kazirodczego związku. Jeśli ci ludzie się dowiedzą o tym, Joffrey z pewnością zginie. Na Północy nie tolerowano takich ekscesów. Tutaj kary za takie bluźnierstwa były o wiele cięższe niż na południu Westeros.

Alexia tymczasem usiadła naprzeciw Joffreya, wytrącając go skutecznie z zamyślenia.

- No chodź, mój mały zwierzaczku. – powiedziała Alexia udawanym słodkim głosem, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Trzeba ci znaleźć nowe ubranko, bo to kompletnie się zabrudziło. – Joffrey syknął z wściekłością, rzucając dziewczynie groźne spojrzenie, i po raz kolejny zapominając o tym, gdzie jest, i kogo ma przed sobą.

- Nie jestem twoim żadnym zwierzaczkiem! – wykrzyknął Joffrey. Alexia nie przestała się uśmiechać ani przez chwilę.

- Och, daj sobie spokój…oczywiście, że jesteś. – dziewczyna bez trudu pociągnęła Joffreya w górę. Alexia skinęła na jednego ze stojących w pobliżu strażników, i kazała mu do siebie podejść. Gdy mężczyzna to zrobił, dziewczyna bezceremonialnie wyciągnęła z pochwy jego miecz, i kilkoma szybkimi ruchami przecięła więzy krępujące ręce Joffreya.

Joffrey od razu zaczął pocierać obolałe nadgarstki, podczas gdy Alexia odesłała od siebie mężczyznę.

- Co chcesz ze mną zrobić? – odważył się w końcu spytać Joffrey. Teraz, stojąc naprzeciw niej, Joffrey zauważył, że Alexia jest praktycznie jego wzrostu. Nie wyglądała też na dużo starszą od niego – mogła być rok, góra dwa lata od niego starsza, ale nie więcej. Tylko ten chłód w jej oczach świadczył o tym, że nie jest już niewiniątkiem.

- To, co powiedziałam. – odparła niewinnym głosem Alexia. – Znasz różne historie; na pewno jakieś znasz. Chcę, abyś opowiadał mi najróżniejsze historie…legendy, przesłanki, baśni…nawet głupie plotki, o ile tylko będą ciekawe. Tak długo, jak będziesz w stanie mnie zainteresować, tak długo możesz być pewien tego, że nie dam ci zginąć.

- Mam być bajarzem…to wszystko? – Joffrey wyczuwał, że musiało gdzieś być tu „drugie dno". Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie uwierzyłby w to, że kanibalka ze Skagos darowała mu życie tylko po to, aby opowiadał jej bajeczki do snu. Musiało jej też chodzić o coś innego. Po prostu musiało.

Alexia podeszła do niego tak blisko, że Joffrey aż niemalże poczuł iskry mrozu, jakie biły z jej błękitnych oczu.

- Tak. To wszystko. – powiedziała dziewczyna. – A przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy nie skończą ci się opowiadania. Wtedy trzeba będzie ci znaleźć jakieś inne, równie ciekawe zajęcie.


	4. Bajarz

**Rozdział czwarty: Bajarz**

W Driftwood Hall było zimno i ponuro – ale to i tak było o niebo lepsze miejsce niż wioska położona nieco niżej, za murami zamku, gdzie codziennie tamtejsi mieszkańcy obdzierali kogoś ze skóry, lub torturowali jeńców, a czasem i również mieszkańców położonych niedaleko wiosek na najróżniejsze sposoby.

Joffrey codziennie rano budził się jeszcze przed wschodem słońca, zrywany ze snu wrzaskami torturowanych ludzi. I nieważne, że od przybycia tu minęło już z dziesięć dni – te krzyki były tak przerażające, że budziły Joffreya za każdym razem, bez wyjątku.

Alexia tymczasem wydawała się już być do nich przyzwyczajona. Gdy Joffrey, któremu Alexia przygotowała łoże w tej samej komnacie, w której sama spała, budził się zlany potem, ona dalej spała sobie w najlepsze. Co najwyżej przekręciła się na drugi bok, lub wymamrotała coś cicho pod nosem.

Joffrey wiedział, że gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby ją zabić we śnie. Wiedział też jednak, że podchodziło to niemalże pod niemożliwość. Alexia dała mu jasno do zrozumienia, że jeśli będzie próbował jej coś zrobić, to gorzko tego pożałuje.

Joffrey na początku nie uwierzył jej. Naiwny, gdy Alexia poszła spać, udał, że zasypia. Gdy był pewien, że dziewczyna już podążyła w objęcia marzeń sennych, wyszedł ze swojego posłania, i podszedł do jej łoża.

W planach miał ją udusić – własnymi rękami lub poduszką. Ledwie jednak nachylił się nad dziewczyną, ta nagle złapała go za wyciągniętą rękę i, nie otwierając nawet oczu, wykręciła mu ją boleśnie, aż coś w niej nieprzyjemnie chrupnęło.

- Ostrzegałam cię. – powiedziała wówczas Alexia, uchylając leniwie powieki. – Następnym razem złamię ci tą rękę gołymi rękoma.

Joffrey nie spróbował drugi raz „szczęścia". Zwichnięty nadgarstek bolał go jeszcze przez wiele dni. Wolał nawet nie myśleć, co Alexia by z nim zrobiła, gdyby odważył się spróbować ją zabić jeszcze raz.

Drugiego dnia pobytu Joffreya w Driftwood Hall Alexia nakazała mu opowiedzieć pierwszą historię. Joffrey, po długich namysłach, wybrał historię o Florianie i jego ukochanej, Jonquil. Na całe szczęście dla niego, Alexia nie znała tej historii zbyt dobrze – słyszała o niej, ale nikt w Driftwood Hall nie znał jej na pamięć od początku do końca.

Do dziesiątego dnia pobytu Joffrey zdążył opowiedzieć jej osiem różnych historii. Alexia wydawała się być z niego zadowolona, ale mogły to być tylko pozory. Ta dziewczyna była szalenie groźna i niebezpieczna. Nie przypominała ani trochę naiwnej i głupiutkiej Sansy Stark, ani też słodkiej i delikatnej Margaery Tyrell. To była prawdziwa „twarda sztuka" – młoda dziewczyna, której Joffrey z całą pewnością nie chciał zdenerwować.

- Alexia! – powitał ich krzykiem Harald, ojciec dziewczyny, wchodząc do jej komnaty.

Joffrey zdążył poznać już strukturę społeczności Driftwood Hall. Rodziną panującą był tu ród Stane, któremu przewodził właśnie Harald. Miał on bardzo młodo wyglądającą żonę imieniem Ovenna, a także dwójkę dzieci – siedemnastoletnią córkę Alexię i czternastoletniego syna Torrena. Według mieszkańców zamku i okolic, ród Stane był najpotężniejszy z trzech władających tu rodów. Rody Magnar i Crowl, dwie pozostałe rodziny szlacheckie, ponoć się w ogóle nie umywały do rodu Stane. Dlaczego jednak – tego nikt Joffreyowi zdradzić nie chciał. Znając jego szczęście, szybciej zejdzie z tego świata, niż dowie się czegoś konkretnego o swoich nowych oprawcach.

Alexia wciągnęła powietrze przez nos, po czym wypuściła je z siebie przez usta, wydając z siebie przy tym niski, przeciągły jęk.

- O co chodzi? – spytała się dziewczyna, podnosząc wzrok na ojca. Joffrey milczał, nauczony przez te ostatnie dni, aby nie odzywać się niepytanym.

- Jeden z pojmanych przez nas ludzi powiedział coś ciekawego o tym twoim pupilku. – tu Harald wskazał na Joffreya, i blondwłosy nastolatek, chcąc nie chcąc, syknął cicho na sam dźwięk słowa „pupilek".

Alexia rzuciła Joffreyowi harde spojrzenie, słysząc dźwięk dochodzący z jego ust.

- Co mówiłam ci o nieposłuszeństwie? – Joffrey momentalnie spotulniał, gdy tylko usłyszał jej podniesiony głos. – Nawet moja cierpliwość ma swoje granice. I chyba już zdążyłeś się o tym przekonać, czyż nie? – och, przekonał się; i to aż nadto. Gdy tylko próbował odpyskować ojcu lub matce Alexii, bez słowa ostrzeżenia dostawał od dziewczyny w twarz. Tyle że policzek wymierzany przez nią nie był tak „delikatny" jak te, których doświadczył ze strony swojej matki czy wuja. Nie…uderzenia wymierzane przez tą niewiele starszą od niego dziewczynę były o wiele, wiele silniejsze. Po jednym z takich uderzeń twarz bolała go okrągłe dwa dni. Innym razem mało brakowało, a jak nic wybiłaby mu ząb.

Alexia była nie tylko niebezpieczna, jeśli chodziło o gry słowne – jako mieszkanka Skagos posiadała w sobie siłę fizyczną, jakiej mogłyby jej pozazdrościć nawet kobiety z rodu Mormontów. A z tego, co Joffrey zobaczył przez tych kilka dni, to jej matka była taka sama – równie niebezpieczna i w słowach, i w czynach. Obie wyglądały niewinnie, ale za tymi fasadami kryły się bestie równie niebezpieczne co tutejsi mężowie.

Alexia ponownie odwróciła się do swojego ojca, gdy była już pewna, że Joffrey nie zakłóci ich rozmowy.

- Co dokładnie powiedział? – Joffrey nagle uświadomił sobie, co owy człowiek mógł powiedzieć. Wiedział on, że Joffrey jest bękartem. Wiedział, że jest owocem kazirodztwa. A o ile Joffrey dobrze pamiętał, na północy kazirodztwo karano o wiele surowiej niż na południu.

Joffrey chciał się odezwać – coś powiedzieć, uprzedzić tych ludzi, obronić się…ale wiedział, że jeśli odezwie się bez zgody któregoś z nich, szybko poniesie stosowną karę za to.

Nie miał zatem innego wyjścia. Musiał podążyć za Alexią do podziemnych cel Driftwood Hall, gdzie ostało się jeszcze trzech z czterech jeńców. Jeden, jak się dowiedział Joffrey poprzedniego dnia, zmarł od zakażonej rany.

W miarę jak schodzili w dół, robiło się coraz zimniej. W końcu, na drugim poziomie pod ziemią, ust Joffreya zaczęła lecieć mroźna para.

Nie zamierzał jednak narzekać. Wiedział, że to i tak nic nie da. Co najwyżej rozśmieszy tym na krótką chwilę. Rozśmieszy…albo ją mocno zirytuje. Zależało od tego, w jakim humorze była danego dnia.

Po zejściu na trzeci poziom, spotkali w jednym z korytarzy matkę Alexii, Ovennę. Kobieta czekała na swoją córkę i męża jak gdyby nigdy nic. Joffrey nie chciał się przyznać do tego nawet przed samym sobą, ale podziwiał Ovennę i Alexię, że jeszcze nie szczękają zębami z tego mrozu. Przy takich temperaturach, jeśli zostaną tu dłużej, jak nic nabawią się ciężkich odmrożeń.

Ovenna podążyła za Haraldem, Alexią i Joffreyem kolejny poziom w dół. Dopiero tam, po przejściu długiego, wąskiego korytarza, znaleźli się w dość szerokiej i przestronnej celi, w której siedzieli wszyscy ludzie Boltona.

Joffreya zszokował już sam fakt, że razem z żywymi trzymano tu także trupa tego, który nie dotrwał do dzisiejszego dnia. Jeszcze większego szoku doznał jednak, gdy zobaczył, jak wyglądają ci, którzy wciąż żyli.

Tylko jednego udało mu się rozpoznać. Pozostali dwaj byli tak ciężko pobici i poobdzierani z płatów skóry, że Joffrey musiał użyć całej siły swojej woli, aby nie wyjść od razu z celi, i nie zwymiotować tego, co zjadł na śniadanie.

- Który z nich był tym, który się złamał? – spytała się Alexia. W ogóle nie ruszał jej ten intensywny, zatykający drogi oddechowe zapach zgnilizny, jaki się tu unosił. Dziewczynę naprawdę musiano przyzwyczajać do tego od niemowlęcia; innego wyjaśnienia Joffrey na chwilę obecną nie miał.

Harald wskazał swojej córce na jednego z owych poobdzieranych mężczyzn. Ten, którego jej wskazał, już ledwie dyszał – umierał, i Joffrey musiałby być kompletnie ślepy, żeby tego nie zauważyć.

Alexia podeszła do mężczyzny niespiesznym krokiem, po czym usiadła obok niego, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

- Powtórz mi to, co powiedziałeś mojemu ojcu. – nakazała mężczyźnie Alexia. Mężczyzna pokręcił przecząco głową, powodując, że dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko. – Powiedz mi, albo spotka cię surowa kara za niesubordynację.

- Twój ojciec już jej dokonał. – wycharczał mężczyzna, wodząc nieobecnym wzrokiem po osobie Alexii. – Nie wierzy mi. Mówi, że kłamię. Obdzierał mnie ze skóry, gdy ja mówiłem prawdę. On, ten mały demon… – tu mężczyzna wskazał drżącą ręką na Joffreya, wypluwając przy tym z ust sporą ilość krwi. – on nie jest Baratheonem. – Alexia, słysząc to, odwróciła się gwałtownie do ojca.

- O czym on bredzi? – spytała się dziewczyna. Harald postąpił kilka kroków wprzód, uśmiechając się okrutnie.

- Twierdzi, że nasz mały królewicz jest bękartem. – Alexia przeniosła spojrzenie na Joffreya, który, gdyby teraz mógł, zmieniłby się w małą myszkę, i schował się w jakimś ciemnym, bezpiecznym kącie; byleby być jak najdalej od tego lodowatego spojrzenia. – Ale to i tak jeszcze nic.

- Jest coś jeszcze? – nagle człowiek Boltona zaśmiał się ochryple, wypluwając z siebie kolejny potok krwi.

- Ten…mały gnojek…jest synem Lannisterów. – Alexia wywróciła oczami na te słowa.

- To chyba oczywiste. – fuknęła dziewczyna. – Jego matka jest z tego rodu. – mężczyzna pokręcił jednak przecząco głową.

- Ojciec też. – Alexia długo milczała. Nikt się nie śmiał odezwać; nawet jej ojciec. Jedyne, co można było teraz usłyszeć, to charczenie przesłuchiwanego mężczyzny, i ciche jęki pozostałych dwóch.

W końcu Alexia wstała. Nadal nie odezwała się nawet słowem. Gdy dziewczyna cofnęła się w tył, jej ojciec automatycznie ustąpił jej miejsca, dając jej przejść.

- Zabij go. – powiedziała nagle dziewczyna, wskazując na człowieka Boltonów. – Zasłużył na szybką i bezbolesną śmierć. On jeden wyznał prawdę. – Alexia zwróciła swoje chłodne spojrzenie na pozostałych dwóch. – A tych każ nabić na pale. Tylko byle były tępe. – dodała, uśmiechając się ironicznie. – Chcę, aby jak najdłużej cierpieli. – obaj mężczyźni zaczęli nagle krzyczeć i wierzgać. Nic im to jednak nie dało; ojciec Alexii już przystąpił go wykonywania powierzonego mu zadania. Sześciu strażników już weszło do celi, aby zabrać jeńców na górę, na dziedziniec, i tam ich nabić na pale. Harald w tym czasie bez słowa zakończył życie trzeciego mężczyzny, przebijając go swoim mieczem.

Alexia tymczasem podeszła do rozdygotanego Joffreya, i zmusiła go, aby ten spojrzał się jej prosto w oczy.

- Powiedz mi prawdę. – powiedziała hardym tonem dziewczyna, świdrując go swoim spojrzeniem. – Jesteś owocem kazirodztwa, czy tak? – Joffrey instynktownie pokręcił przecząco głową. Spowodował tylko to, że Alexia syknęła przeciągle, i w jednej chwili przygwoździła go do ściany, przyduszając go lekko. – Jesteś synem swojej matki i wuja, czy tak?! – Joffrey, z trudem łapiąc oddech, w końcu przytaknął. Alexia wypuściła go chwilę później.

- Co zamierzasz z nim teraz zrobić? – matka Alexii pojawiła się przy niej niespodziewanie. Joffrey aż się wzdrygnął; ta kobieta potrafiła się przemieszczać cicho i niepostrzeżenie niczym duch. I do tego była tak blada, że spokojnie mogłaby za jednego uchodzić.

- Jeszcze nie jestem pewna. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. Nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, ani na szczęśliwą. Według Joffreya wyglądała na mocno zdenerwowaną, możliwe, że nawet na wściekłą. – Wiem tylko jedno; że nasz mały król zobaczy dzisiaj, jak wygląda wbijanie na pal.


	5. Równi i równiejsi

**Rozdział piąty: Równi i równiejsi**

Alexia wyciągnęła Joffreya z zamku za ubranie, niemalże ciągnąc go za sobą.

- Stawaj tutaj. – syknęła dziewczyna, ustawiając chłopaka pomiędzy sobą a Torrenem. Młodszy brat Alexii wyglądał na podekscytowanego, a gdy jego wzrok padł na Joffreya, nastolatek roześmiał się otwarcie.

- Ma minę, jakby miał zaraz załatwić wszystkie trzy potrzeby naraz. – Alexia rzuciła bratu harde spojrzenie, marszcząc przy tym brwi. – No wiesz, Alexia… szczanie, sranie i rzyganie. Taki pełny komplet. – Alexia westchnęła przeciągle, po czym złapała pewniej ramię Joffreya, jakby obawiała się, że chłopak jeszcze zaraz jej gdzieś ucieknie.

- Zachowujcie się. Obaj. – warknęła dziewczyna, spoglądając i na Torrena, i na Joffreya. – Ty naucz się trzymać język za zębami, a ty… – Alexia przeniosła swoje spojrzenie z brata na zakładnika. – Ty nie waż się odwracać wzroku. Masz być świadkiem każdej następnej sekundy. Nie obchodzi mnie to, za jak ohydne i okrutne to uznasz. Masz przyglądać się wszystkiemu dokładnie. – Joffrey postanowił się jej posłuchać; nie chciał skończyć po raz kolejny na podłodze, trzymając się za bolący nadgarstek czy szczękę. Do tego dziewczyna wyglądała teraz na tak wściekłą, że Joffrey podejrzewał, że gdyby jej się sprzeciwił, nie skończyłoby się na jednym policzku. Nie… ona by na pewno co najmniej połamała mu ręce lub nogi, w zależności na co by nastąpiła pierwsze.

Alexia mogła być uznana za postronnego obserwatora za „bezbronne chucherko" – miała nieco ponad pięć i pół stopy wzrostu. Na pewno miała jeszcze trochę urosnąć, i stać się równie wysoka jak swoja matka, a może i nawet jeszcze wyższa, ale Joffrey poznał już na własnej skórze, że te delikatne, drobne dłonie były niczym śmiercionośna broń.

W końcu, po bardzo długim oczekiwaniu, z zamku wyszedł Harald. Podążało za nim owych sześciu strażników, prowadząc dwóch ludzi Boltona.

Joffrey robił, co tylko mógł, aby zachować stoicki spokój. W ciągu tych dziesięciu dni, od kiedy tu trafił, dowiedział się wystarczająco dużo o ludziach ze Skagos. Wiedział aż za dobrze, że nienawidzili oni jakichkolwiek oznak słabości.

Kiedyś uda mu się stąd, pomyślał mimowolnie Joffrey, nie mogąc odwrócić wzroku od zawlekanych w stronę pali ludzi lorda Dreadfort. A kiedy to zrobi, rozpowie całemu światu, jakie okropieństwa mają tu miejsce.

Nagły wrzask przebudził Joffreya z zamyślenia. Chłopak podążył wzrokiem w stronę źródła hałasu, i momentalnie poczuł, że robi m się niedobrze.

Jeden z mężczyzn był właśnie nabijany na pal.

Dźwięków, jakie wydawał z siebie mężczyzna, Joffrey nie byłby nawet w stanie opisać. Z szeroko otwartymi z przerażenia oczami przyglądał się, jak przywiązanego za nogi sznurem do pary koni mężczyzna wleczony jest powoli w stronę zaostrzonego końca pala. Drewno wbiło się już w ciało mężczyzny, i powoli przeszywało je od dołu w górę.

Mężczyzna zawył donośnie, odrzucając głowę w tył, i wierzgając konwulsyjnie całym swoim ciałem. Z ust popłynęła mu ślina zmieszana z krwią, gdy mężczyzna przygryzł sobie z bólu język.

Joffrey nie mógł się powstrzymać – to było silniejsze od niego. Odwrócił wzrok w chwili, gdy drewniany pal zagłębił się w ciele człowieka na dobry cal.

W chwilę później Joffrey poczuł jednak na swoim ramieniu dość mocny uścisk. Odwrócił wzrok, i napotkał na drodze błękitne oczy Alexii.

- Chyba kazałam ci patrzeć. – dziewczyna po tych słowach popchnęła go przed siebie, i przytrzymała mocno w miejscu. – Chcę, abyś wiedział, jak kończą tutaj zdrajcy oraz ci, którzy się nam przeciwstawiają. Nie posłuchaj się mnie jeszcze raz, spróbuj ze mną zadrzeć, lub obraź członka mojej rodziny, a skończysz jak ten tutaj. – tu Alexia wskazała na jęczącego przeciągle mężczyznę. Ludzie Haralda zatrzymali właśnie konie i odwiązali mężczyznę.

Teraz przyszła kolej na najgorszą część – postawienie pala do pionu.

Jeśli mężczyzna wcześniej krzyczał i wył z bólu, to teraz odgłosy, jakie z siebie wydawał, nie przypominały żadnych, jakie wydają ludzie. Potworne wycie i jęczenie rozległo się, gdy ciało mężczyzny osunęło się nieznacznie na palu, wbijając się w niego jeszcze głębiej.

Joffrey nie mógł pojąć, jakim cudem Alexia i Torren są w stanie wytrzymać takie… _coś._

Ta cała „ceremonia" trwała stanowczo za długo. Owszem, w Królewskiej Przystani Joffrey sam nakazywał swoim ludziom wykonywać kary na tych, którzy byli mu nieposłuszni – uwielbiał przyglądać się cierpieniu innych. Teraz jednak, gdy miał pełną świadomość tego, że to on mógłby być na miejscu tych ludzi, tortury te nie sprawiały mu już takiej przyjemności jak kiedyś.

Drugi mężczyzna został nabity na pal zaraz po swoim towarzyszu. Tym razem Joffrey wytrzymał twardo cały proces wbijania, nie odwracając wzroku ani na chwilę. Zaczął wmawiać sobie, że to on nakazał wbijać tych ludzi – za to, że go zdradzili.

Nie było to kłamstwem. Ci ludzie w pewien sposób faktycznie zdradzili króla. Zdradzili go poprzez to, że wywlekli go z jego domu, zabrali na łódź, i planowali oddać lordowi Dreadfort w niewiadomych dla Joffreya celach.

Joffrey dostrzegł kątem oka, że Alexia przygląda mu się uważnie. Dziewczyna nie wyglądała już na złą czy zdenerwowaną. Mały, ledwie zauważalny uśmiech błądził po jej pełnych ustach, gdy dostrzegła, że stojący obok niej chłopak wreszcie przestał drżeć ze strachu.

- Już się nie boisz? – spytała się dziewczyna, odwracając się w pełni do Joffreya. – Tak szybko przywykłeś do widoku krwi i wypływających wnętrzności?

- Te widoki nie są mi obce. – Alexia uniosła wysoko brwi, słysząc to. Stojący nieopodal Torren prychnął z rozbawieniem, niedowierzając zapewne słowom blondwłosego nastolatka. – W Królewskiej Przystani ci, którzy mi się sprzeciwiali, kończyli podobnie jak ci tam. – tu Joffrey wskazał na dwóch ludzi Boltona, jęczących przeciągle na palach.

Alexia przyglądała mu się uważnie jeszcze przez długi czas. Joffrey domyślił się w końcu, że dziewczyna stara się odnaleźć w nim coś, co udowodniłoby jej, że chłopak kłamie, albo przynajmniej koloryzuje fakty.

- Mówisz prawdę. – powiedziała w końcu dziewczyna. Sama była zaskoczona swoim odkryciem. – Naprawdę posyłałeś na kaźń tych, którzy nie byli ci przychylni.

- Tak. – odpowiedział Joffrey, siląc się na odwagę. W tej chwili gotów był zrobić wszystko, aby zaimponować tej dziewczynie. Wiedział, że tylko dzięki jej sympatii przeżyje na tej wyspie i doczeka dnia, kiedy wreszcie będzie mógł stąd uciec.

- Nie jesteś taki jak twój ojciec… król Robert. – nagle na ustach dziewczyny zajaśniał szelmowski uśmiech. – Ani jak twój… „wuj", Królobójca. – Joffrey w ostatniej chwili przygryzł sobie język, żeby nie odszczeknąć się dziewczynie.

_Uważaj, co mówisz i co myślisz,_ powiedział sobie chłopak, nie spuszczając wzroku z Alexii, której uśmiech powiększył się dwukrotnie. _Jedno złe słowo, i wylądujesz na palu obok tych dwóch._

- Nie jestem bękartem. – syknął Joffrey, starając się zachować spokój. – Nie jestem…

- Jesteś. – przerwała mu Alexia. Joffrey pragnął uniknąć jej intensywnego spojrzenia. Wiedział jednak, że jeśli to zrobi, kara z pewnością go nie ominie. A jak dotychczas tylko Alexię mógł określić czymś w rodzaju swojego „sojusznika". Wszyscy inni byli nastawieni przeciwko niemu. – Nie oznacza to jednak, że jesteś gorszy od innych. – Joffrey uniósł nieznacznie wzrok, słysząc to.

- Bękarty zawsze są gorsze od dzieci z prawego łoża. – Alexia tylko się roześmiała po jego słowach.

- Bękart czy prawowity dziedzic… co to za różnica? – powiedziała dziewczyna z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Stojący nieopodal Torren milczał, słuchając uważnie wypowiedzi siostry. – I jedno, i drugie ma szansę zajść wysoko, jeśli tylko tego zapragnie. Słyszałeś o bękarcie mężczyzny, którego ludzie cię porwali? – Joffrey pokręcił przecząco głową.

- A ty skąd o nim mogłaś słyszeć? – wypalił chłopak, nie zastanawiając się zbytnio nad tym, co mówi. – Sama powiedziałaś pierwszego dnia, że potrzebujesz kogoś, kto będzie ci opowiadał historie z kontynentu.

- Ramsay Snow i jego czyny są tak wielkie, że wieści o nich doszły nawet tutaj. – odparła Alexia jak gdyby nigdy nic. – To potwór… wiesz o tym? – Joffrey po raz kolejny pokręcił głową. – Uważasz zapewne, że to my jesteśmy potworami, bo żywimy się mięsem ludzkim, a swoich wrogów skórujemy i wbijamy na pal. Boltonowie też to robią; skórują swoich wrogów. Ale oni nie robią tego dlatego, bo ci ludzie są ich wrogami. Oni to robią, bo to kochają. – Joffrey słuchał jej uważnie. Po raz pierwszy to Alexia była tą, która opowiadała historię. – Ramsay kultywuje tradycje swojego rodu oraz Pierwszych Ludzi. Jednocześnie jednak łamie wiele praw, których nie powinien nigdy łamać.

- Do czego z tym zmierzasz? – chłodny wiatr powiał po dziedzińcu. Joffrey instynktownie opatulił się mocniej futrem danym mu przez Alexię.

Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech, po czym kontynuowała swoją wypowiedź. Nie odpowiedziała jednak bezpośrednio na pytanie Joffreya.

- Ja, na przykład, mam dwóch przyrodnich braci. Obaj są bękartami. Jeden z nich jest nad wyraz spokojny i opanowany. Urodzony przywódca, mógłbyś nawet rzec. Drugi, nieco młodszy od niego, to narwaniec podobny do Snowa. Oczywiście, pomijając brutalizm i zamiłowanie do torturowania niewinnych. – dodała Alexia niedbałym tonem głosu, zerkając na chwilę w bok. – Mówię ci o tym, bo… nieważne, czy jesteś Baratheonem, Lannisterem, czy też Watersem, Snowem lub Hillem. To, kim będziesz, zależy wyłącznie od ciebie. Możesz być bękartem, i przynieść chlubę swojemu rodowi. Możesz też być taki jak Ramsay, i przynosić jedynie hańbę i niesławę. Tak samo byłoby, gdybyś faktycznie był prawowitym synem Roberta Baratheona. Mógłbyś albo stać się kochany i szanowany przez lud, albo znienawidzony i uznany za pośmiewisko. Całe to szufladkowanie ludzi pod względem pochodzenia jest co najmniej śmieszne.

- W życiu bym się nie domyślił, że to będzie twoja myśl końcowa. – mruknął nagle Torren, zerkając na siostrę. Alexia momentalnie przestała się uśmiechać, i rzuciła młodszemu bratu harde, groźne spojrzenie. – Na przyszłość, siostrzyczko, przechodź od razu do sedna sprawy.

- Ja przynajmniej potrafię myśleć. – warknęła dziewczyna, mrożąc chłopaka spojrzeniem. – Ty być nawet i tego nie był w stanie sam sklecić.

- Możliwe. – odparł Torren, rzucając nagle krótki uśmiech swojej siostrze. – Ale to nie ja się będę chajtać z dzikim.

Joffrey odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę Alexii, która nagle cała się spięła.

- Z dzikim? – dziewczyna dopiero po chwili spojrzała się na Joffreya. Z jej ciemnoniebieskich oczu chłopak ledwie był w stanie wyłapać jakiekolwiek emocje.

- Tak. Z dzikim. – odpowiedziała w końcu dziewczyna. Alexia odwróciła się zamaszyście, po czym bez słowa ruszyła w stronę zamku, pozostawiając Joffreya sam na sam z Torrenem, kompletnie zdezorientowanego.

- Wy sobie żartujecie, prawda? – Joffrey zwrócił się w stronę Torrena. – Jesteście ze szlacheckiego rodu, bądź co bądź. Wasz ojciec nigdy by nie pozwolił na to, aby któreś z was weszło w związek z kimś… takim. – Torren zaśmiał się gorzko po jego słowach.

- To właśnie nasz ojciec zawarł to przymierze. – Torren spojrzał przez chwilę na oddalającą się sylwetkę swojej siostry. – Zaręczyli ją z nim, gdy była jeszcze mała. Teraz, gdy dorosła już do ożenku, chłopak płynie tutaj. Pobędzie tu kilka miesięcy, a potem… ślub. – Torren przyjrzał się z rozbawieniem zdumionej minie Joffreya. – Nie dziw się tak, były królu. Jak ona sama ci to poniekąd zainsynuowała; u nas nieważne jest pochodzenie. Ważne jest doświadczenie, siła i charyzma. To nie południe Westeros, tylko mroźna, daleka Północ.

- Ale… to jest dziki. – zaoponował Joffrey, rozbawiając tym Torrena jeszcze bardziej.

- Jak tak bardzo chcesz ją mieć, to musisz się ustawić w kolejce. – powiedział chłopak, również wycofując się w stronę zamku. – Ale zapewniam cię, południowcu… ona cię raczej nie zechce.

* * *

**Ufff...wreszcie udało mi się skończyć ten rozdział :) Mam nadzieję, że ma on choć trochę sensu. Chciałam oryginalnie trochę inaczej go poprowadzić, ale w trakcie pisania końcówka jakoś tak sama wyskoczyła :) Doszłam do wniosku, że najwyższa pora nie przeciągać nieodwracalnego. Przyspieszam zatem nieco akcję, i już wkrótce (za 1-2 rozdziały) powitamy na arenie Sigorna :)**


End file.
